


mine

by crazyaboutthem



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, post ep for never again, slight angst, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyaboutthem/pseuds/crazyaboutthem
Summary: “Do what you want, don’t go to Philadelphia. But let me remind you that I worked my ass off to get these files reopened, you were just assigned. This work is my life.” - Fox Mulder“And it’s become mine.” - Dana Scullythis is from the beginning of ‘never again’. i was just wondering if, at the end, when scully says “this is my life”, and mulder says “yes, but it’s…”, maybe he was trying to repeat her words back to her, and this was born.





	mine

“All this because I-- because I didn’t get you a desk?”, he asks.

She looks up at him. “Not everything is about you, Mulder,” she replies. “This is my life.”

“Yes, but it’s become mine.”

She sighs, and feels that in her chest, mind, and entire body. She breaks her staring game with him, and looks down to the petal in her hands.

“Scully,” he pleads.

“No, Mulder,” she says. “You don’t get to do that. I’m more than just an X-File.”

He lets out a frustrated sigh, as he gets up and paces around the office. He finally comes to a stop right in front of her. He leans down to look her in the eye, resting his hands on the armrests of her chair. 

“You know damn well that is not what I meant,” he says in a very low, steady voice. 

She blinks at him, and doesn’t reply, not trusting her voice at the moment.

“Damn it, Scully!” he almost yells, as he starts pacing once again. “You wanna pretend that our entire partnership is solely based on the X Files, that’s on you. But you don’t get to tell me how I feel. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to take a walk.”

He leaves, taking his coat, and slamming the door behind him. 

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and takes a few deep breaths. She gets up on shaky legs and gets her coat. 

As she’s waiting for the elevator, she gets out her cellphone.

“Hello, Dr. Rosenthal? I was wondering if you had a few minutes to spare.”

**Author's Note:**

> I i don't know if i succeeded, but with the final line, i wanted to imply that scully finally got the courage to call her doctor and schedule tests to confirm her cancer.


End file.
